My little tiny baby boy
by SavannahB
Summary: Spoilers S6. Someone finds out about the shooting and decides to break his rules. Backstory Alex' Childhood.
1. Prologue

"I thought, if the little tiny baby, that brought me to tears of joy when I hold it in my arms for the very first time, my little boy, whose first word was Daddy instead of Mommy… If that kiddo was turning against me und beats me to the hospital, then I've done something incredibly wrong."  
"When he got out of the hospital he took off. Just took off and never came back."

He left, because he knew his wife hadn't the strength to kick him out. He quit his job at the bar, went into therapy and moved away to Portland. He never tried to contact his wife or his kids, because he knew that he didn't deserve to see them, after what he had done to them.  
He set up a rule for himself. That he would never, ever, step into their life's again, not matter how hard it would be for him.

But he was still trying to find out, what his kids we're doing. He found out, his daughter won a price at an Economy Research Competition from her school.  
That his eldest son was a surgeon, working not far away from him, in Seattle.  
That there was a shooting at his boy's Hospital.

On that day, he broke his own rules. Because his little tiny baby boy, who brought him to tears, was nearly dead, because he wasn't fighting for his life. He had to tell his boy, that he did something good on that day when he beated me. That he needs to fight, because he is a good kid, who deserves to survive.


	2. How we met

**AN: I.. just found this again. I kind of forgot I posted my little thoughts I had after the Finale here. Thanks to Katrina DiNozzo who gave me a Review, and that was when I got an E-Mail and.. yeah. I re-readed it, and guess what - I got inspiration. Alot. And that... during work.  
I can't promise I will be able to continue. Or that the story is good. Cause 1. I'm not a good writer. 2. I always have trouble with my Inspiration 3. English is not my normal language, so be.. patient. This is the first thing I'm doing in English.  
This is mainly backstory, from a POV we probably will never ever get. I mean, it's hard to even get Backstory from Alex' POV, so.. ;-) Just let's start.. or continue.**

When you hear the story, you think it might be just a random boring Love story. A Guy meets a girl, they fall in love, and they lived happily ever after.  
But it's not like that.  
It just started like that.

Since I can remember, I was in love with Music. I don't know where this came from.  
Cause, my parents – they hated Music. They tried to knock it out of me. They ignored my Talent.  
My Dad had a boring job in some big Company, my Mom worked… well, basically her purpose was to work for my Dad. They wanted the same thing for me. That I finish school, go to college and find a normal, well-paid job.  
But I never wanted that. I wanted to make my money with my Music, this was my life's purpose, and when they realized, they couldn't persuade me, they kicked me out.

We formed a Band. My Friends – Jerry, Frank, Tobey – and me. We dreamed of playing on big Stages and have Millions of Fans.  
But everyone, even the big ones who already had the Millions of Fans, everyone started small. Like, playing in little crumby Pubs.

I met her, when we played in a Pub called Hokeys. I was 18, and she was 16. She was Bartending. It turned out, she was the daughter of Rachel, the owner.  
I think, I felt in love with her immediately when I saw her the first time.  
She was fascinating me. When she laughed or talked, or even when she cried, I felt this amazing aura around her. She was in inspiration, for me, for my music, in all of her acting's. On that day, I was sure I wanted to do everything for her. I never felt something else for another Person like that.

You could say, we were only 16 and 18, we didn't know what love was. That it maybe was just a fling. But for me, and later for her, too, it was real love.  
She ignored me first. Me and my Flirtation and how I sneaked around her all the time. Or maybe she was afraid, what her mother might say about it.  
I think, Rachel found it funny. She noticed, from her spot behind the Bar, that the Guitarist from the Band that played every Friday Night, had a fling on her daughter. She wasn't concerned about it. And when my lovely Allison finally gave up, after I played dozens of songs just for her, Rachel was okay with it.

I think, after my parents abandoned me, she kind of replaced them for me, even though I didn't know I needed a replacement.  
I don't know how I ever earned Rachel's support, without any hesitation, about it. I didn't have to prove myself to her.  
She was different then my parents were. She was receptive to new things, she accepted people the way they were.  
Maybe it's because she had to take care of herself as well when she was younger. Her Parents both died in World War II, and her Husband, Michael, killed himself when Allison was 10.  
They never talked about him. And why he did it.

We dated for like 5 Months, when Ally became sick. It was Rachel, who suggested that she might be pregnant.


	3. What we decided

**Authors Note: And another Part. I hope the line break works, cause this time, I used two different time lines. ;-) I'm not sure If people said when excactly the shooting was, I just picked a date. **

Seattle Presbyterian is crowded. It took me ages to even find a parking spot.  
But it's not like I should be surprised. Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital was still closed to Trauma and new admissions.  
There was a shooting. 3 Days ago. On Tuesday. 15th June 2010.  
It was closed for 1 day. For the Police to take pictures of the crime Scenes. For cleaning the whole building.  
18 people got shot. 11 died. 7 survived. 2 of those seven were still critical. That's what they said on Tuesday.  
I watched every news that was related to it.  
It's Friday Evening. And now it's only one, who's still critical. One person. No one could say if he's gonna join the other 11.  
I don't care what people might say, if they see me. If my former Family sees me. What he would say. If he's even able to say anything. Or if he's well enough to even realize who I am.

"What do you think you're doing here?" A blond woman I never met before looked at me.  
She was wearing light blue scrubs, so she probably was a Doctor. For a second I thought, maybe she had mistaken me for someone. Or she was talking to someone else standing before the crowded Hospital.  
But she continued to look at me with Anger in her Eyes, that I tried to remember who she was. "I… I don't know what…" She cut me off. "You're here to see Alex. Right?"  
I looked at her surprised. "How do you know?" "Cause you look exactly like your son."

* * *

We didn't make plans. No one of us yet thought about having Children. Or getting married. Yes, we loved each other, but we were just having fun, and never thought about what might be in the future.  
Hell, we were young, and only dated for 5 Months, and then the Doctor told us, we were expecting a Baby?  
We both thought about it. Was it right to set a Baby in our world? In our lives? This would change our lives forever. Were we the right Persons to even raise a Child? But on the other hand, the Butterflies of Love that were still in our stomachs – and, in Allison's Case, the Hormones that already started with the Takeover of her mind – made us think.. Why not?

Again, as usual, Rachel was with us. She encouraged us. She promised to help us, whatever decision we make. I think... maybe she was thrilled about the Idea, having a Grandchild.

Of course, we decided to go for it. And when this little thing in Ally's more growing belly kicked me for the first time, I was absolutely sure, that this was the right decision.

Maybe, I proposed because I loved her. Or I proposed, because I was raised very strict, and even though I hated what my parents taught me, I probably still had the Thought "If you get your girlfriend pregnant, you'll marry her."  
So, I proposed.

It was a small wedding. Just us, Rachel and a few friends. There wasn't enough money for a big one. We weren't able to make a lot of savings, and the savings we made, were for the baby we were expecting.  
And people... well... people like to judge. Because we were so young. Teenagers getting married. Teenagers getting pregnant. But we ignored the talk and still got married. It was our day. Everything that mattered, was that Allison and me were happy.

1 Week before the actual due Date her water broke. During a concert.  
Maybe he hated the music. Or maybe, he wanted to hear it more. Maybe it wasn't load enough for him in mommys belly.

10 hours later, Allison made the final Push, and our son came to the world.  
I cried tears of joy, when they gave me my little boy into my arms.

Since our first names both started with A – Adam and Allison, we named him Alexander. And Michael, after Allys Father.

Alexander Michael Karev.


	4. Happy and Loved

**AN: Guess what.. finally a new part. As usual, very short, I already got more, but I wanted to stop right where I did.  
It feels weird to write a post-shooting Fic, 10 Months after the whole thing happened, but I still have all this Ideas in my head, that I need to write them down, I need my head to stop talking to me. **  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Rachel and Adam and Ally and The Band Dudes. If I did own Alex and Greys Anatomy, a lot of Things in the Show would've been different. And there wouldn'be such a lack of Alex. **

He looked like he was dead. If it hadn't been for all the tubes and wires connected to him, and the steady beep of the Heart Monitor, you could've mistaken him for a corpse.  
I have no clue about Medical Things. And what the Numbers on the Monitor mean. But the fact, that he wasn't breathing on his own, and his whole life hang onto those Machines, was enough proof for me that my Son was in a bad shape, and that they were right to call him "Still critical."  
I sighed heavily and seated myself into one of those uncomfortable plastic chairs beside his Bed.  
I would touch him, but Dr. Grey, who caught me wandering around Seattle Presbyterian, eyes me with so much Mistrust, that I don't dare to do that. I'm surprised, that she even lent me into his room. Allowed me to sit here.  
"You're a friend of him" She nods slightly and looked with a sad smile at the man in the Bed. "He's… like the Brother I never had. He's my family. I would do everything to protect him from harm." She looks back at me, and repeats, with a warning in her voice "Everything."  
I shake my head. "I'm not here to hurt him. I never wanted to hurt him. I never wanted to hurt anyone of them."

* * *

Yes, it was hard. We were still teenagers after all, not fully grown up ourself. And we probably made every mistake you can do. There is so much stuff you need to pay attention to. And everyone around us thought, they knew better. I still can hear them. "Adam, don't let him play with the boy from the Parkers, that kid's mean" "Don't you let him wear that, it looks creepy and everyone is going to laugh at him." "You can't feed him that, that's not healthy and so cheap and I read somewhere, that he can get a horrible disease and brain damage from that."

And, of course, people were shocked that we lived above a Bar, and that our boy spend most of his Day IN that Bar, because since we still needed to earn money, all three of us worked down there.  
But in the end, we didn't care what was right or wrong in other people's eyes. In the end, everything that mattered was that our Kid was happy and loved.

And that he was. Everyone loved him. Even Jerry, who used to say how much he hates Kids, because they are loud and annoying and creepy, didn't want to let go of that baby, when he held his Godson in his arms for the first time.  
He even let him play with his Drums – and Jerry never let anyone else even touch them, so that means something – and telling everyone that his Godson was going to be the next new Star-Drummer.

When he was around five, a lot of things came down to us. Our Band finally broke through, and since People knew about our favourite Pub, the Pub was filled every night.  
Our life's couldn't better, and we never thought, that anything about our luck might change soon.

How wrong we were.


	5. Chapter 5

It was unexpected.  
Rachel was never really that sick, and if she was, she didn't go to the Doctor.  
I was the one, who forced her to see a Doctor, because she looked really bad.

Liver Cancer. They gave her 2 Weeks, but she fought for three weeks more. She didn't want to give up. Ally and I were with her, when she left the world forever. Before she died, she looked at me in panic. Today I have the crazy thought, that she was able to look into the future. And that she saw what was going to happen with the people she loved.

Alex didn't understand the whole Situation – how could he, he was only 5. At first he thought, Grandma just went for a long vacation. Than he started getting mad, because she didn't took him with her on the Vacation, like she used to. He thought, that he did something wrong. That he has been a bad kid and that was the reason why his Grandmother left forever.  
In the end, he finally understood that she died. The only thing he didn't understand was a thing, that we couldn't explain to him as well – WHY she did. And why People have to die and get sick at all.

But there wasn't that much time to take care of the 5 year old who didn't understand the world, because the main concern became his Mother.  
Ally quickly sunk into a depression. Sitting in her Mother's former Room, looking at pictures, unable and unwilling to stop the tears streaming down her face.  
Even though Rachel was like a mother for me and I felt sad and like crying all the time, I had the urge to keep myself together, because I wanted – no, I needed to take care of my Wife and Child, and the business, too.  
But I didn't know what to do. Nothing I or her little Boy, whom I asked to take care of his mommy when I weren't able, helped. She was drunk almost every day. On some days, she yelled, that this whole disaster was the fault of her stupid husband and that ungrateful child, and the screaming always lead to angry, depressed Sex. So it wasn't that surprising, when the stick turned blue.

A second child wasn't exactly the thing we needed in our current Situation. But I didn't want to fight Ally, who told me that she needed that Baby. Her Girl. Because at that time, she was 100% sure, that we were about to have a Girl – a girl who would be just like Rachel, and who would be named after her.  
I had the hope, that this Baby helped her getting out of the depressions, and that she finally took care of herself again.  
I told her over and over, all those months before he was born, that she shouldn't be so sure about the Girl Thing. But she always cut me off, and said that I didn't know what I was talking about, and that a Mother just knows those things. She even coloured the whole Kid's room in a bright pink – just to Alex's Dismay.

Aaron came into the world 6 weeks earlier than he should have and the Doctors weren't sure if that tiny preemie would make it. But that wasn't Allys biggest concern. She didn't understand why that Baby was a boy. She thought the Doctors switched her beautiful girl with that tiny boy in that incubator. Well, to be fair, in Iowa State Hospital things like this… could happen. But he was our kid. I was there in the Operating Room during the C-Section, when the Doctors announced that this little fragile Body was our son, and he had my Nose and his Mothers Mouth.

But Ally didn't want to hear any of this. No, I was suddenly the bad Guy, who was on the side of that Doctors and Lawyers who told her that she was wrong.

Her OB told me, that this would go away. That her problems were only caused by prenatal depressions.  
I should've known better, since the Depressions started long before her pregnancy. But my man-ly pride was too big that I admitted I needed help with my Wife who turned into a crazy person. I believed that I was able to help her, without Medications and other Doctors and Stupid Talks to Persons who don't know anything about us.

The Preemie survived and, no matter if his Mother liked it or not, came home to live in the Kid's Room.

The Room stayed pink.


End file.
